Si tu no te rindes
by 3R
Summary: "Sam tiene una pesadilla que lo atormenta".No es un final alternativo a la 5ª temporada, Contiene spoilers hasta el capítulo 5x10.
1. Prólogo

Es el tercer fic que escribí, fruto de unos días malos y deprimentes así que me temo que salió así, malo y deprimente, pero fiel a alcanzar a Buffy en el nº de fics también lo voy a colgar a menos que alguien me haga desistir. Y como ya he terminado de colgar "el Camino a Seguir" pues supongo que puedo seguir haciendo el tonto un poco más.

Tiene 10 capítulos sólo, más prologo y epílogo y aunque supuestamente trancurre al final de la temporada 5, nada es lo que parece (o quizás si es exactamente lo que parece), en fin si alguien lo lee y tiene a bien darme su opinión, chachi y si no pues me aguantaré (a fin de cuentas lo voy a colgar de todos modos). Comienzo entonces:

**SI TU NO TE RINDES**

**PRÓLOGO**

**"La pesadilla"**

_El sol de aquel medio día de mayo caía a plomo sobre la carretera, la reverberación del calor difuminaba el horizonte, el asfalto parecía hervir. El ambiente estaba en silencio, no soplaba ni una ligera brisa._

_Ni siquiera las chicharras rompían el silencio opresivo. Sobre la calzada sólo el sonido suave e irregular de unos pasos vacilantes acentuaba más aún la sensación de soledad._

_ El hombre que andaba descalzo por la carretera parecía más muerto que vivo. Aunque llevaba la cabeza descubierta costaba adivinar de qué color tenía el pelo, entre el polvo, la sangre seca, podía ser castaño, o quizás rubio._

_ Estaba muy demacrado, barba de varios días, rubicunda y también manchada de sangre y barro. Andaba casi a ciegas, con los ojos semi cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Llevaba una gabardina color beige, rasgada en algunos sitios y con una espantosa y enorme mancha de sangre seca a la altura del pecho._

_ El resto de su atuendo tampoco era tranquilizador. Una camiseta negra hecha jirones rasgada de arriba abajo sobre una herida que iba desde la base del cuello a la cintura, cubierta de sal, atravesando un torso lleno de cortes y arañazos. Unos vaqueros rotos manchados de tierra y sangre seca. Apenas unos calcetines destrozados le protegían del calor del asfalto._

_ Cualquiera que lo viese podría creer que era un fantasma o un alma huída del infierno. Andaba por aquella carretera, automáticamente, un pie, luego el otro como si no hubiese nada más. Parecía que en cualquier momento caería víctima del agotamiento. La deshidratación había rajado sus labios llenándolos de dolorosas costras sangrantes._

_ Iba por medio de la vía, sobre la línea que separaba los carriles. Sin prisa, pero sin darse un descanso tampoco. En las treinta horas que llevaría andando sin parar no se había cruzado con ningún tipo de vehículo. Se pasó una mano llena de arañazos y hematomas por los parpados tratando de mitigar el sol._

_ Se acercaba a su destino sin saberlo, la gasolinera dónde habían dejado su coche estaba en llamas, no había un ser vivo a la vista, pero el vehículo aparcado a unos doscientos metros parecía haber escapado a la destrucción. _

_Pasó de largo junto a la puerta del conductor. Ni siquiera miró la botella de agua que había en el asiento de atrás. Sacó las llaves de un bolsillo de la gabardina y abrió el maletero. Estaba lleno de armas, munición y extraños objetos místicos. _

_Sacó un viejo Colt y se aseguró de que estaba cargado. _

_Se colocó el arma bajo la barbilla y abrió los ojos. Vacíos de toda expresión, de toda emoción, aquellos ojos verdes ribeteados de rojo, secos, bien podían pertenecer a un muerto._

_ Disparó._

Sam Winchester se despertó sobresaltado. Llevaba tres noches teniendo la misma pesadilla. Pero esta última vez había sido diferente, las veces anteriores sólo había visto a un hombre desconocido andar sin rumbo, esta vez se había despertado con un disparo que confirmaba sus peores presentimientos.

Hacía mucho calor para primeros de mayo, se levantó de la cama agobiado, se quitó la camiseta pues tenía el pecho empapado en sudor y trató de secarse un poco con ella. Oyó el ruido de la ducha. El rubio tampoco podría dormir.

Abrió el minibar y sacó un par de cervezas, se sentó al pie de la cama y encendió el televisor por el canal de teletienda. Dean salió del aseo maldiciendo el puñetero calor. El aire acondicionado no funcionaba. Cazó al vuelo la cerveza que le lanzó el castaño y se sentó a su lado a ver el anuncio del vibro-power.

Sam se mordía los labios, quería hablar con su hermano, necesitaba contarle su pesadilla, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

Aunque el mayor volvía a comportarse como antes del levantamiento de Lucifer, no sabía qué era peor, si la sumisión con la que aceptaba sus ideas sin poner objeciones o intentar rebatirlas o las ocasiones en que le descubría aquella mirada de odio que le aterraba aunque nunca fuera para él.

- ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? – La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, creía haberlo ocultado bien.

- Si

- ¿Estás bien? – no le miró directamente, así que no supo cual era el sentido de la pregunta.

- Quiero pedirte algo.

Su hermano se volvió y le miró intrigado. Sam, respiró aliviado. Sólo era Dean, preocupado, como siempre, pero sin la desconfianza o la sumisión que le hacían tanto daño.

- Dispara.

- Quiero que me prometas, que ocurra lo que ocurra, no te vas a rendir…

- ¿A qué viene esto? – El rubio se puso tenso, lo había desorientado al ser tan directo.

- Déjame acabar, estos últimos días estaba teniendo unos sueños muy raros, primero creí que con Cass, pero esta noche – inspiró tratando de encontrar la forma de contarlo sin parecer estúpido – Eras tú. Hace mucho que no había tenido este tipo de sueños Dean.

- Sueñas conmigo y me pides que no me rinda, ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer después de todo por lo que hemos pasado? ¿tirar la toalla? ¿decir que sí a Miguel?... – habló con una calma inhumana preocupando aún más a su hermano que si le hubiera gritado.

- No es eso – tenía que explicarse mejor – en mi sueño estabas sólo, andando desesperado hasta que llegaste al coche y …

El castaño, a pesar de su enorme estatura y su fuerte complexión se sentía como un chiquillo asustado tratando de justificarse. El otro parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, el vacío que tanto aterrorizaba a Sam había vuelto a aparecer en sus ojos. La misma expresión de abandono que en su pesadilla.

Pero fue sólo un segundo el mayor echó un trago a la cerveza que empezaba a calentarse y le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Y? – le animó a continuar.

- Sacaste la Colt, y te disparaste en la cabeza – ya lo había soltado, ahora su hermano se reiría de él y le diría cualquier burrada que le impediría sentirse tan estúpido…

Pero sólo siguió sonriendo, con comprensión. Retiró la vista y se acabó la cerveza. En la teletienda ahora anunciaban cuchillos de cocina. Dean parecía estar bastante interesado pues no apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Sam lo observaba, no sabía si decepcionado o angustiado.

El mayor tiró el envase de la bebida a la basura. Y al volver se situó frente al más joven tapando el televisor. Éste aguardó confuso. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo debido a la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

- Si tú no te rindes yo no lo haré. Pero, Sammy, si le dices que sí a Lucifer, sea cual sea el motivo, aunque creas que es la única salida – hablaba en voz baja pero terriblemente nítida – habrá ganado y ya no tendré motivos para continuar, prefiero morir. Sammy, te juro que prefiero volver al infierno.

Ahora sí lo vio, Sam vio en el mayor la misma desesperación que lo atenazaba en su pesadilla, la misma mirada vacía y seca. Se sobresaltó cuando sonó el móvil. Era Castiel, quería que fueran a reunirse con él. Menos mal porque el más joven de los Winchester se había quedado destrozado con aquellas palabras de su hermano.


	2. Cap 1: La batería

**CAP I**

**"La batería"**

El hombre de apenas metro ochenta, cabello castaño, de aspecto agradable aunque desaliñado e intensos e inocentes ojos azules parecía esperar el autobús. Pero ya habían pasado cinco y ni siquiera se había acercado a comprobar la ruta o había hecho ademán de mirarlos.

Esperaba con una quietud tan pasmosa que muchos de los posibles viajeros estuvieron tentados de echar una moneda a sus pies por si era una estatua viviente. No era consciente de que alguien le observaba desde la cafetería situada a su espalda. Un tipo, oculto en el rincón más oscuro del local no perdía detalle mientras se tomaba un café con medio bote de leche condensada.

Junto al hombre de la parada de autobús, se detuvo un coche, un Chevrolet Impala del año 67, de color negro. Del que salieron dos hombres más, uno de ellos bastante más alto que los otros.

El tipo de la cafetería ya tenía lo que quería. Había seguido al de la gabardina durante semanas esperando que le condujese a sus objetivos. Se levantó satisfecho y se esfumó. Una fría sonrisa de revancha surcaba su rostro alargado mientras sus ojos grises chispeaban cruelmente.

Dean Winchester se bebía en silencio su cerveza mientras escuchaba al ángel y a su hermano discutir. Añoraba aquellos tiempos, cuando nunca terminaba la cerveza tranquilo porque el antagonista de su hermano era su padre y se veía obligado a intervenir. Sonrió amargamente por añorar unos tiempos que no eran precisamente alegres, mientras la discusión subía de tono.

Sam acababa de llamar imbécil a Castiel. No era muy común que insultase a nadie así, aparte de al rubio, así que se dignó a prestarles algo de atención.

- Es la mayor estupidez que haya podido hacer nadie jamás – prosiguió el altísimo joven mientras sus indefinibles ojos pasaban de un verde oliva a un frío gris.

- ¿mayor que traer a Lucifer a la Tierra? – contraatacaba el pequeño ángel, pequeño en comparación con el otro.

- Ya vale – el cansado cazador se interpuso entre ambos hombres antes de que la discusión tomara un giro más violento - ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que hablábamos? – los dos se volvieron a él sorprendidos.

- Pensaba en otra cosa, decidme.

La discusión era por la llamada del ángel. Éste había descubierto la forma de fabricar un arma que sí pudiese acabar con Lucifer. Ello supondría que Cass se desprendería de su "mojo angelical" para imbuir el arma, y ésta al llevar esencia de ángel sí podría destruir al Diablo sin necesidad de que ningún agente celestial la empuñase.

A él también le pareció un auténtico disparate. Sin embargo Castiel no iba a cambiar de idea. Conforme se había ido humanizando, desde que resucitó, el ángel se había acercado a ellos, se había unido a ellos y a Bobby y se había convertido en uno más. Y ahora no se echaría atrás.

Estaba decidido, necesitaban un arma fiable si no iban a recurrir a Miguel. Y Castiel aunque sabía que recurrir al arcángel era la única opción razonable, también sabía que mencionar el tema no podía traer nada bueno.

_El ángel (ahora expulsado del cielo) había visto a Miguel sólo dos veces en toda su larga vida. _

_Miguel era el más grande y el más poderoso de la corte celestial. No dudaba nunca y su amor estaba por encima de toda su fuerza. Era una leyenda en el Cielo, pocos le habían visto alguna vez y Cass era uno de ellos. Estar junto al poderoso arcángel era como estar protegido por Dios o, como dirían los humanos, era como estar en casa._

_Pero aquello no duró siempre. Tras el terrible enfrentamiento por la creación de los seres humanos, Miguel había desobedecido, Dios le había ordenado matar a Lucifer y el arcángel había decidido encerrar en el infierno a su díscolo hermano en lugar de cumplir con sus órdenes. También fue castigado, fue enviado a la tierra a arreglar lo que los siervos de Lucifer habían causado y el "Arma de Dios" se ganó, con todo merecimiento, ese sobrenombre._

_Había dejado de ser la protectora y cálida criatura que amaba a todo ser vivo para convertirse en un ente frío y lejano que trataba de ocultar, sin conseguirlo del todo, la angustia de la pérdida._

- ¿En qué clase de arma estás pensando? – el mayor de los Winchester aunque en desacuerdo con su idea le daba un voto de confianza. Mientras su hermano lo taladraba con la mirada.

- No lo se, una espada sería lo adecuado, pero es demasiado llamativa, una daga o un puñal quizás.

Sam estaba enfurruñado, no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda en ese momento. El pecoso le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro "vamos hombre". El Winchester más joven propuso ir a casa de Bobby, seguro que a él se le ocurría qué podían utilizar. Aunque el auténtico motivo era que confiaba en que su amigo les abriera los ojos a aquellos dos chiflados.

Los otros aceptaron conciliadores dejando al muchacho con la convicción de que ninguno de los dos tenía un mínimo de sentido común. Tenía que impedir ese disparate a como diera lugar. La última vez que habían puesto su fe en un arma para destruir al Diablo había tenido consecuencias desastrosas y aunque los tres parecían haberlo superado sabía que no era así.

Le estaba costando horrores hacer creer a Dean que tenía esperanza en salvarse, sabía que estaba condenado, que había nacido condenado. Toda la lucha del rubio por salvarle había sido inútil y aunque no se rendiría su motivación no era la redención sino conseguir que su hermano pudiese seguir adelante cuando él cayera. Porque caería antes de ceder a las pretensiones de Lucifer.

- Vaya que te pones tonto cuando te haces mayor – le soltó su hermano sin venir a cuento.

- ¿Se te ha ido la pinza del todo? – contestó agriamente

El otro, consiguiendo mostrar un gesto travieso, no se amilanó por el tono, le sonrió y le puso una bolsa de papel con un lazo en las manos.

- Feliz cumpleaños gruñón.

¿Ya estaban a dos de mayo? El joven pillado de sorpresa abrió la bolsa, era una batería de repuesto para su portátil, y de las buenas. Sacudió la cabeza desorientado apenas escuchó las "sinceras felicitaciones por tus veintisiete años en la Tierra" del ángel. Bobby no iba a ser capaz de hacer cambiar de idea a aquel par de locos.

- ¿de dónde la has sacado? – preguntó

- Es un misterio

- No es un misterio, me llamaste por teléfono y me dijiste que fuese al centro comercial y te la consiguiese – A veces Cass estaba mejor callado.


	3. Cap 2: La daga

**CAP II**

**"La daga"**

Bobby Singer aguardaba a los Winchester. El hombre de unos sesenta y pocos, condenado de por vida a su silla de ruedas se rascaba la barba pensativo mientras su pelo se iba llenando de canas paulatinamente. Sus fríos ojos grises casi no podían ocultar la diversión ante lo que tenía preparado.

El Impala negro se detuvo junto a una columna de coches aplastados y salieron sus tres ocupantes. Sam traía un humor de perros que los otros dos ignoraban a propósito haciendo que el joven se exasperara más.

Los visitantes entraron en la casa.

- Hola Robert Singer

- Hola Bobby – los tres hombres aceptaron el agua que les ofreció, sabían que para el viejo cazador, era importante cumplir con ciertas medidas de seguridad.

- Bueno, contadme que nueva iluminación se os ha pasado por la cabeza.

- A nosotros no – Sam ponía las cosas en su sitio – a él

Había señalado a Castiel con una inclinación de cabeza. El ángel le explicó su ocurrencia, y ante la sorpresa del grandullón y la indiferencia del mayor de los Winchester, Singer se mostró interesado por la idea de Cass.

Al contrario que a los hermanos no le pareció ningún disparate. A fin de cuentas, debido a su deserción el ángel se estaba humanizando a toda velocidad, si podía aprovechar lo que quedaba de su "gracia" para acabar con el Diablo ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Él guardaba algunas armas poderosas en el búnker del sótano. Les dijo a los muchachos que fueran por algunas. Castiel se quedó mirándolo a los ojos cuando los hermanos se fueron.

- No lo hagas – le rogó.

Lo había reconocido, tendría que mandarlo lejos.

Los chicos subieron al rato con los brazos cargados de armas. Trajeron tres espadas y cinco dagas. Y las colocaron sobre la mesa ante la que estaban los otros dos hombres. Examinaron las armas descartando las espadas por lo aparatosas.

- En guardia – Dean había cogido una y pinchaba a su hermano en las costillas

- ¿no eres ya demasiado mayorcito para hacer estas tonterías? – Sam estaba molesto pues la visita a Bobby no estaba dando el resultado que él esperaba.

- Aguafiestas. Voy al coche a coger un par de libros.

Mientras el mayor de los Winchester permanecía en la calle (bastante más tiempo del que se tardaba en ir por los libros y volver), se decidieron por una daga dorada casi tan grande como un machete pero que parecía lo bastante fuerte como para contener la esencia del ángel. Ahora sólo les faltaba descubrir cómo lo harían. Pues no conocían la forma de sacarle el "mojo angelical" a Cass.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde entre libros, como Dean decía que se aburría y no paraba de molestar fue él el que se encargó de buscar la comida. Cuando volvió con pizza y cerveza habían encontrado un hechizo que podía funcionar. Se había usado, según un códice europeo del siglo diecisiete, para contener la esencia de un ser celestial, que se había auto-exiliado a la tierra, en una especie de amuleto persa.

Como queráis, pero vamos a comernos la pizza que se enfría – y con un trozo de pizza y una cerveza el rubio se sentó en el porche dejando a los otros en la cocina.

Los cuatro hombres comieron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus caras como una copia multiplicada.

Sam observando la espalda de su hermano sentado en la entrada de la casa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Desde que se levantara esa mañana con la puñetera pesadilla había algo que no le cuadraba.

Hablaría con Bobby en cuanto lo pillara un rato a solas, su amigo seguro que entendía sus recelos. No sabía si contarle su pesadilla ni tampoco si le iba a contar lo que habían hablado Dean y él esa mañana. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y le causaba una sensación parecida al pánico el pensar en volver a mencionarle el tema a su hermano pues a pesar del regalo, de las bromas con la dichosa espadita… lo veía ausente y demasiado ensimismado.

Acabó de comer el primero, se acercó a la mesa y tomó la daga, seguía sin gustarle la idea y la maldita sensación de que aquello no era como tenía que ser no se le iba de la cabeza.

Dean se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

- Vamos abuelete, desarruga el ceño – pero su expresión también parecía preocupada – acompáñame fuera, tomamos una cerveza y te despejas un poco.

- Esto es un disparate Dean, no puede salir bien.

- Si no tienes ganas de salir un poco de aquí, yo sí. Estoy ahí fuera – esbozó una mueca que quería ser sonrisa y salió.

El menor de los Winchester acabó de darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su hermano. Había estado más ausente que de costumbre, apenas había sido una ayuda en la investigación. No había permanecido en casa de Bobby más que el tiempo en el que no había encontrado excusa para salir. Qué torpe, cómo había podido olvidarlo.

Desde que habían llegado apenas se había movido de la entrada, salvo cuando bajaron al sótano. No había pisado ni la cocina, ni la Biblioteca, de echo fue él mismo el que sugirió ir a buscar algo de comer

A través de la ventana le vio acercarse a su coche sentarse en el capó y quedarse allí quieto sin levantar la cabeza. No habían vuelto a casa de Bobby en meses, y las pocas veces que lo hicieron Dean no había entrado, se había quedado siempre en el desguace hasta hoy.

Castiel se colocó a su lado imitando a la perfección el gesto de su hermano, no sabía si le irritaba o le hacía gracia que el ángel rebelde hubiese tomado como referencia para actuar al joven cazador, pero no le sorprendía, él lo había hecho casi toda su vida.

- Tenemos que hablar Sam – le miró como la primera vez que se vieron, considerando si debía confiar en él o no – sabes tan bien como yo que no bastará con la daga.

- Lo se.

- Tendríamos que acercarnos lo suficiente a Lucifer, sin que desconfiase de nosotros.

- Lo se.

- Y aún si lo consiguiésemos, lo más posible es que alguno de nosotros cayese.

- Lo se.

- Debemos dejar la opción de que Dean le de el sí a Miguel como último recurso, en caso de que fracasemos.

- Hay que pensar en otra cosa.

Cass esperaba esa respuesta, la resistencia del joven no le sorprendía. Y eso que no conocía las consecuencias como las conocía él o el mismo Dean Winchester.

- Tenemos que salvarlo, es la única opción que quedaría si fracasamos.

El alto cazador no quería considerar el fracaso como posibilidad pero… "Si fracasamos o si no lo hacemos, es mi única opción". Su hermano seguía apoyado en el coche, concentrado en dios sabe qué. Era su única opción, si conseguía que al menos él sobreviviera a todo aquello…

Se aliaría con el ángel que esperaba su respuesta y que parecía tan interesado como él en acabar aquella batalla y devolver al Diablo al sitio del que nunca debió de salir.


	4. Cap 3: La duda

**CAP III**

**"La duda"**

Dean Winchester estaba preocupado para variar. No le apetecía estar dentro de la casa. Se había sentado en su coche observando concentradamente sus botas, las manos sobre el capó como si quisiera mantener ese contacto con la realidad.

A él también le parecía un disparate la idea de despojar a su amigo del poco poder que le restaba para imbuir un arma que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Estaba anocheciendo y estaba considerando seriamente el quedarse a dormir en el coche.

Vaya cumpleaños que le había dado a su hermano, no le extrañaba que ya no quisiera ni hablar con él. Pero con el corte que le había dado esa mañana, quién era el valiente que se arriesgaba a decirle algo. "Pero qué imbécil soy"

Seguía haciendo calor, pero no se decidía a bajar del coche y entrar en la casa. Tampoco quería seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Si su hermano supiera el esfuerzo diario que realizaba para seguir adelante y no volarse los sesos de un disparo, "no, mejor que no lo sepa".

Castiel salió fuera, y vio al joven perdido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó en silencio hasta que el distraído muchacho pegó un respingo al notar su presencia casi en el cogote.

- ¡Jesús!, Cass, ¿pretendes que me de un infarto?

- No, sólo venía a avisarte.

- ¿de que se trata?

- Sam y yo vamos a ir al almacén de tu padre, el de Búfalo. Bobby no tiene todos los ingredientes del ritual, pero al parecer tu padre sí los tenía.

- OK, vamos – Dean se levantó del capó aliviado por tener algo que hacer lejos del desguace.

- No es necesario que vengas, sólo dame las llaves del coche.

Eso era demasiado, no sólo no querían que fuera con ellos sino que lo dejaban atrapado en aquel lugar, no, no les iba a dar las llaves. Sam se acercaba también, estaba claro que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

- Venga hermano, no seas chiquillo. No es preciso que vallamos todos y tú no sabes lo que estamos buscando.

Gruñendo le dio al castaño las llaves. Sólo serían unas horas. Al día siguiente estarían de vuelta pero el rubio tenía la sensación de que algo no iba nada bien. El ángel estaba muy raro como si no estuviese allí realmente y su hermano le pareció más pesimista que de costumbre.

- Ten cuidado – Le dijo al más alto cerrándole la puerta del conductor – no os entretengáis mucho, por favor.

- Mañana al atardecer estaremos de vuelta.

El coche salió del desguace dejando al mayor de los Winchester sin excusas para permanecer fuera de la casa. Suspiró con cansancio y decidió volver. No estaba siendo un invitado muy sociable, apenas había cruzado unas palabras con Bobby desde que llegaron, y sólo un par de tonterías.

El hombre mayor observaba al joven acercarse a la casa, una dura sonrisa curvaba los labios bajo la barba. Podía percibir las dudas y la angustia del muchacho mientras se acercaba a la casa. Iba a ser muy fácil. Sus fríos ojos grises chispearon de forma peligrosa cuando el otro entró.

- Ponme una copa chico, tengo la garganta seca.

El rubio con una sonrisa distraída le sirvió una y preparó otra para sí mismo. Bobby cogió la suya y fue a la biblioteca, el muchacho vaciló y lo siguió tras dar un largo trago a la que se había preparado.

- Tienes a Sam muy preocupado por ti. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ha tenido pesadillas – contestó sin muchas ganas de especificar.

- ¿Ese es el único motivo?

Dean se encogió de hombros y se acabó el resto de su copa de un trago cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su veterano amigo. Ocurría algo más, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello. Habría que insistir.

- Vamos muchacho, se ve a la legua que algo te ocurre, y no se trata sólo de tus recuerdos. Si, me he dado cuenta de que no quieres estar aquí.

- Sólo estoy cansado Bobby, sólo es cansancio – "está claro que fingir no es lo mío"

- Bueno, vale. Sam dice que esta semana habéis destruido un súcubo y un par de demonios, pero eso es lo de siempre ¿no? – el muchacho eludía mirarle directamente- ¿no dices nada?

- Cada vez me cuesta más – había sido sólo un murmullo – seguir viviendo…

Aquel no era el cazador arrogante que se guaseaba de sí mismo y de cuanto se le cruzara en el camino. Bobby empezaba a darse cuenta de que el joven tenía el ánimo totalmente destrozado. Dean Winchester esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias y trató de suavizar el efecto de sus palabras con una broma.

- Es que con la crisis el coste de la vida se ha puesto por las nubes.

Pero ya había hablado más de lo que pretendía, y ahora su amigo no dejaría de insistir hasta que acabara de sincerarse con él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que te cuesta seguir vivo? ¿Estás loco muchacho? Si eso lo dijera yo, todavía. Pero tú, Dean, tienes toda la vida por delante. Eres joven, fuerte, atractivo…

- ¿Intentas ligar conmigo? – intentó en vano distraer a su amigo.

- Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza chico, tienes mucho por lo que vivir.

El joven se había acercado a la ventana y miraba los coches desahuciados del desguace. Eran como él, rotos, vacíos, inservibles. Se llevó el vaso nuevamente a los labios y se dio cuenta de que ya se había bebido el contenido.

- ¿Sabes por qué no he dejado que Miguel haga su trabajo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por miedo – se volvió hacia un sorprendido Bobby – si pudiera asegurarme de alguna forma, el que vosotros vais a estar bien, y que Lucifer no cogerá a Sam, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

- Quizás tendrás que hacerlo. Puede que sea la única opción para salvarlo.

- Puede o puede que sea la opción más segura para mandarlo todo a la mierda

Porque eso era lo que sentía, porque no tenía la seguridad de que aquellos malditos ángeles hiciesen un trabajo limpio, eliminando a Lucifer y permitiendo a la gente continuar con sus vidas. Permitiendo a su menguada familia alcanzar algo de paz.

- Pero muchacho…

- No lo voy a hacer Bobby, esos seres van a lamentar haberme sacado del infierno para esto.

Hacía bastante rato que los otros se habían ido. Habían vuelto a rellenar los vasos y ambos hombres bebían lentamente y en silencio. El más joven volvía a estar muy lejos de allí perdido en sus recuerdos. El mayor lo observaba a hurtadillas, no había esperado una desolación así.

Aquello que se suponía tenía que ser divertido, no lo estaba siendo. El que tenía delante no podía ser el guasón e irritante Dean Winchester.

Estaba empezando a dudar si tenía sentido seguir con su plan para castigar al orgulloso cazador, si no le parecía en absoluto en ese momento que fuera orgulloso o arrogante. Pero todavía le escocían sus palabras y ningún humano insignificante le iba a dar lecciones de cómo tratar a su familia.


	5. Cap 4: la captura

**CAP IV**

**"La captura"**

Estaba amaneciendo. Sam Winchester dio el último cofre al ángel que lo introdujo en el maletero del coche. Durante las cinco horas de viaje desde Sioux Falls habían hablado trazando un plan para usar el arma.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejar al mayor de los Winchester al margen porque sabían que se negaría en rotundo. La opción más segura para dar con Lucifer una vez hubiesen imbuido el arma era ir a Detroit y debían hacerlo sin que Dean sospechara o lo pondría muy difícil, por no decir nada de Bobby.

El joven humano estaba empezando a confiar en la idea del ángel, empezaba a creer que funcionaría. Y, aunque le apenaba que aquello significara que su excéntrico amigo se volviera humano, sentía alivio porque podía haber una forma que no supusiera el sacrificio del mayor de los Winchester.

Ya estaba bien, también tenía derecho a obtener un poco de paz después de todo lo que había sufrido. Sonrió para sí, apenas unos meses antes lo hubiese estrangulado con sus propias manos. Pero entonces no sabía que la actitud de Dean era sólo una pose para protegerle. Pero Sam ya se sentía condenado, y sólo continuaba luchando porque ahora le tocaba a él salvar a su hermano.

Dejó que el ángel cogiera el volante. Castiel no daba muestras de cansancio así que se reclinó en su asiento y decidió echar una cabezada. Notaba al conductor un poco más raro de lo normal aunque lo achacó a la tensión del plan. El también seguía muy inquieto y no lograba identificar el origen de esa inquietud.

Bobby dormía en su cuarto, y el mayor de los Winchester se había sentado en la escalera del porche a ver amanecer. No tenía sueño aunque el cansancio enrojecía sus ojos fijos en el horizonte.

Un coche se acercaba "se supone que llegarían esta tarde, han corrido demasiado". Pero aquel no era su coche parecía una furgoneta y llevaba las luces apagadas. Se levantó con la profesionalidad de un soldado preparado para la lucha y entró en la casa.

Cogió un rifle, munición y despertó a su amigo diciéndole que se ocultara. Fuera había comenzado a hacer viento, y las luces de la entrada del desguace habían empezado a funcionar mal.

El vehículo. Una furgoneta negra, se quedó parado justo frente a la entrada del cementerio de automóviles. Seis tipos bajaron del mismo. Dean sospechaba que eran demonios a juzgar por la rapidez con la que se movían.

El viejo se había levantado y estaba a su lado con otro rifle. No tenía que haberle despertado. La preocupación por la seguridad de su amigo le hizo olvidar tomar otras medidas de seguridad aunque sabía que la casa estaba llena de trampas para demonios.

Los tipos, vestidos de negro, como si fuesen una banda de asaltantes de chalets, entraron en la casa cubriendo las salidas y eludiendo las trampas. Parecían que sabían lo que buscaban pues fueron directamente a la habitación de Bobby.

- No está, pero no debe estar lejos. La cama aún está caliente – Oyeron decir a uno

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí – musitó el joven cazador con una arruga de preocupación en la frente.

Estaban rodeados aunque aún no los habían descubierto, quizás si conseguía llegar al sótano podría ocultar a Bobby en el búnker. Se cargó a su amigo a la espalda y trató de bajar la escalera sin ser visto.

El viejo cazador aunque no era muy robusto sí pesaba bastante y la falta de movilidad en las piernas no era ninguna ayuda. Dean tropezó con la puerta y no hizo mucho ruido pero el gruñido de advertencia de su carga llamó la atención de los asaltantes.

Ahora sí les vieron. Una fuerza demoníaca lanzó a ambos hacia el pasillo. Desde el suelo Singer disparó al demonio que los había derribado. El rubio cogió a su amigo por las axilas y lo arrastró a la biblioteca tratando de protegerse allí de los ataques.

Dejó al inválido junto a la chimenea y trató de proteger la entrada con una línea de sal, no le dio tiempo, el que parecía el jefe lo lanzó con un solo gesto contra la mesa de la biblioteca rompiéndola en dos. El joven se levantó rápidamente interponiéndose entre sus atacantes y su veterano compañero mientras éste cogía el arma que aquel otro había soltado en la caída.

- Hemos tenido suerte, ya no necesitamos al viejo – dijo el que llevaba la voz cantante

Hizo un gesto y uno de los demonios lanzó un cuchillo que se clavó en el cuello de Bobby. Dean Winchester rugió de rabia cuando dos de los demonios se echaron sobre él impidiéndole intentar socorrer a su amigo.

Se debatió como una fiera tratando de ayudar al viejo cazador, mientras éste se ahogaba en su propia sangre, pero no consiguió acercarse, era sólo un humano peleando con las manos desnudas contra un par de seres demoniacos. Lo arrastraron todavía forcejeando fuera de la casa. Lo último que vio antes de que le golpeasen en la cabeza fueron los desorbitados ojos de Bobby, sin vida.

Los organizados asaltantes cogieron al inconsciente cazador atándolo y echándolo en el suelo de la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, salieron de la casa con la misma rapidez y precisión con la que habían llegado. El jefe inspeccionó la casa mientras sus ojos del gris más frío evaluaban el efecto que tendría la escena en su otro objetivo.

Cuando unas horas más tarde Sam y Castiel llegaron, se dieron cuenta en seguida de que algo serio había ocurrido. La verja de la entrada estaba abierta y la puerta de la casa también.

Sam bajó del coche antes de que el ángel acabara de pararlo y corrió a la casa. Estuvo a punto de caer al pisar una bota ¡de su hermano! En la puerta de entrada estaba la otra y también manchas de sangre.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el pelo aterrado. El presentimiento que le atormentaba desde el día anterior parecía adquirir una trágica justificación. Vaciló al entrar en la casa pero debía hacerlo. Cass le había alcanzado y nuevamente asumiendo el rol de su hermano, se le adelantó y entró en la vivienda.

Eso acabó de decidirle a entrar. Pero el pánico amenazó con paralizarle de nuevo al ver los estragos de la lucha que se había llevado a cabo allí dentro.

- Salgamos de aquí – El ángel, visiblemente afectado por algo quería sacarlo de la casa antes de que viera algo

No lo permitió, ocurriera lo que ocurriese tenía que saberlo. Apartó a su amigo bruscamente aunque sabía que lo que iba a encontrar no le iba a gustar. Por un segundo su peor temor se abrió paso en su mente.

Entró llamando a su hermano y a Bobby con su compañero pegado a sus talones y en un molesto y preocupante silencio. "¡joder!, ¿Por qué no contestan?"

Su intención era ir al búnker del sótano con la secreta e inútil esperanza de que ese fuera el motivo por el que no respondían a sus llamadas. Pero nadie había estado allí abajo así que se volvió hacia la sala de estar empezando a sustituir su miedo por desesperación.

- ¿Dean!, ¡Bob… - su grito se quedó congelado al ver al viejo en el suelo de la biblioteca con un cuchillo clavado en la garganta y los ojos abiertos fijos en el infinito.


	6. Cap 5: El cebo

**CAP V**

**"El cebo"**

Dean Winchester despertó colgado dolorosamente por sus muñecas al techo de un húmedo guardamuebles. Bobby había muerto, aquellos tipos lo habían matado y le habían secuestrado.

Dos de ellos permanecían en el trastero vigilantes (aunque no era necesario) podía escucharles hablar en un idioma que no conocía. Sus pies no llegaban al suelo, aún así también estaban inmovilizados y sujetos a un mosquetón clavado en el suelo.

Inspeccionó atentamente lo que alcanzaba a ver del local. Debía estar en el centro o casi. La puerta quedaba a su espalda a juzgar por el rayo de luz que enmarcaba su sombra sobre el suelo. Enfrente la pared de hormigón sin pintar, de la que sobresalían argollas metálicas a diferentes alturas.

No podía distinguir a sus captores, de vez en cuando veía una sombra pero eso era todo. Tras una serie de intentos y forcejeos se dio cuenta de que él sólo no podría soltarse. Sus muñecas estaban firmemente sujetas por correas, tan ceñidas que si seguía en esa postura mucho tiempo más acabaría perdiendo las manos.

- Si nuestro invitado ha despertado – una voz desconocida e irónica se le acercaba desde la entrada.

El recién llegado, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, atlético y vestido como los asaltantes de la casa le levantó la barbilla inspeccionándole.

- Bajadle – ordenó a los guardianes – Te vamos a poner un poco más cómodo. De momento.

El demonio parecía un poco sorprendido de que el prisionero no hablara o no pareciese asustado. Los vigilantes lo descolgaron, lo encadenaron a la pared y volvieron a sus posiciones en la puerta.

El cazador inspeccionó la parte del guardamuebles que aún no había podido ver. Su cara se convirtió en una máscara de odio al descubrir que uno de los demonios de la puerta era el que había lanzado aquel cuchillo contra Bobby, matándolo. Pero no abrió la boca.

- Mejor ¿verdad? – un brillo de cruel diversión bailoteaba en los ojos grises del jefe de aquella tropa – Casi me das pena chico, no envidio lo que mi Señor tiene preparado para ti, aunque puede que a ti no te sorprenda, ya tienes algo de experiencia ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué tal un poco de agua? – su voz enronquecida pareció convencer a su carcelero

- Traed algo de beber a nuestro invitado

Rockwell, el que parecía el jefe, observaba con interés al mayor de los Winchester. No parecía un humano especialmente fuerte o inteligente, sin embargo había estado en el infierno y había salido y según circulaban los rumores era el único que podría volver a sellar a Lucifer allí.

El demonio que había matado al viejo inválido trajo el agua, desató una mano del prisionero y le dio el vaso. El joven bebió con lentitud y dificultad, cuando el mismo demonio intentó volver a encadenarlo rompió el vaso clavándole una parte en el cuello.

La herida empezó a hervir y soltar humo como si se quemara mientras el segundo demonio sujetaba al prisionero encadenándolo de nuevo a la pared. Al tocar los restos del vaso también se quemó. Agua bendita. El primer demonio, con el vaso clavado en el cuello, se había visto obligado a salir del cuerpo del humano muerto.

El jefe pateó al cazador en las costillas hasta que éste comenzó a toser. Parecía que a fin de cuentas el humano tenía recursos. Habrían de ser más cuidadosos.

00000

Sam colocó el cuerpo del viejo cazador sobre el lecho de leña. Sabía que su amigo se lo habría pedido así. Con todo cuidado lo cubrió de sal y lo tapó con la manta que había empapado en aceite de motor.

El ángel le dejaba hacer observando cada gesto con sus expresivos ojos azules rebosando tristeza. Cuando el joven creyó que era el momento correcto cogió el mechero de su hermano y prendió fuego a la pira funeraria.

También habían perdido a Bobby. ¿Qué les quedaba? ¿Aquel ángel que era casi más un estorbo que una ayuda? Menos mal que Dean no estaba allí, porque no podría ver cómo su hermano se derrumbaba sin derrumbarse él también.

Las llamas eran más altas que los hombres que las miraban. Castiel miraba cómo las volutas de humo se enroscaban por el cuerpo amortajado y trepaban por el fuego escapando hacia las alturas.

Sam lloraba silenciosamente mientras asumía que lo mejor era no dejar que nadie más se acercase a ellos. Recordó aquella noche hacía cuatro años, cuando aún era inocente, cuando casi le afectaba más el dolor de su hermano que su propia pérdida. Cuando no sabía las consecuencias que tendría el sacrificio de su padre, condenándolos a ambos a un final peor que la muerte.

Sentados en la cocina, el ángel y él acabaron la botella de Whisky que la noche antes comenzaran los cazadores desaparecidos. ¿Qué hacían ahora? Tendrían que seguir con el plan, no quedaba otra.

Prepararon todos los ingredientes del ritual, sin la ayuda de Bobby no resultó fácil combinarlos. Al dar las doce en punto de la noche la daga brillaba como si fuese una luciérnaga.

Cass se pasó la mano por los ojos y dijo que tenía sueño. Parecía a punto de romper a llorar. El castaño comprendiendo la desazón del otro le obligó a tomarse un vaso de leche y un somnífero y lo acostó en la habitación de su viejo amigo. Cogió la daga, se la metió entre la camisa y el pantalón y se sentó en un sillón de la biblioteca.

Ahora que estaba sólo, ahora que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor no se sentía débil. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque tuviese que hacerlo con aquella pobre imitación de su hermano en que se había convertido el ángel.

Lo único que lamentaba era no saber qué había ocurrido con el rubio porque no podía dedicarse a buscarle ahora. Ahora sólo importaba su misión: Localizar a su terrible enemigo y matarlo con la ahora poderosa daga. Si sobrevivía tendría un objetivo, otra misión que realizar y si no lo hacía, sería su "mutilado" compañero el que se encargaría de ello.

_Una sombra conocida se materializó ante sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que soñaba._ _Lucifer se apoyó en el quicio de la chimenea haciendo aparecer un bonito fuego. _

_- Vas a venir a hacerme una visita ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Dónde está Dean?_

_- Aún vive, aunque no se cuanto aguantará. Es más fuerte de lo que parece._

_El fuego había cambiado en el centro unos demonios golpeaban a su hermano encadenado a una pared. El Diablo sonreía._

_- Ya sabes lo que toca ¿no? Tu hermano y yo te estamos esperando, no tardes mucho o puede que ya sólo te espere yo._


	7. Cap 6: La derrota

**CAP VI**

**"La derrota"**

Dean Winchester escupió su sangre en la cara del demonio que acababa de golpearle. Pensaba que si los irritaba terminarían antes con él y ya estaba cansado. De hecho, a pesar de las horas de latigazos y golpes, parecía que no quisieran hacerle ningún daño irreparable.

El jefe, el tal Rockwell, les ordenó que lo dejaran cuando el tipo al que había escupido sí le atacó en serio, haciéndole un profundo corte desde la base del cuello hasta el estómago.

- ¿Sabes muchacho?, en según qué ocasiones, la sal puede ser también muy molesta para un humano.

El demonio metió su mano enguantada en un saquito de sal y cubrió la herida del cazador para cortar la hemorragia. El rubio Winchester palideció mordiéndose los labios mientras resoplaba con fuerza por la nariz tratando de no gritar. Eso sí le pareció una tortura más en serio.

- ¿quién me ha desobedecido?

Un terror irracional se apoderó del cazador y de su captor al reconocer al ser que acababa de entrar en el trastero. Lucifer se acercó a la pared dónde el envase de Miguel, encadenado, trataba a duras penas de ocultar su miedo. El demonio que lo había acuchillado estalló en llamas desapareciendo en un interminable alarido de agonía.

- Hola Dean, hace tiempo que no nos vemos – El cazador lo miró fijamente sin hablar - ¿sabes dónde estamos?

- ¿En tu mansión? – Trató de ser todo lo desafiante que le permitían sus ataduras.

- Ah, si. Tú eres el arrogante de la familia.

El rubio, sonrió con cara de así son las cosas. A estas alturas no iba a cambiar de forma de ser. El Diablo tenía pensamientos contradictorios con aquel humano, le costaba no matarlo pero a la vez querría volverlo de su lado.

- No exactamente, estamos en unos almacenes, en un polígono industrial a las afueras de Detroit – A su oponente se le borró la sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad - ¿y sabes quien se reunirá con nosotros en unas horas?

- ¿tu puta madre?

Rockwell hizo ademán de castigar al prisionero pero Lucifer no le dejó. Sonriendo divertido se inclinó sobre el hombre encadenado y le puso una mano en el pecho. El mayor de los Winchester sintió como si algo aprisionara su corazón, sus pulmones, su garganta sin dejarle respirar. Aunque la opresión desapareció justo cuando creía perder el conocimiento.

- Estás aterrado y es comprensible – el Diablo continuó minando el ánimo del humano – se acerca el momento de que Sam me deje su cuerpo, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

- Sam no te dejará entrar en él – contestó con una confianza que no sentía

- OH, si. Lo hará y lo hará por el mismo motivo por el que estamos aquí ahora. Por ti.

- Eso si que tiene gracia – otra vez aquella sonrisa retadora – mi hermano no va a destruir el mundo sólo por mí, no es tan imbécil.

- ¿Cómo tú?

- En efecto, no es tan imbécil como yo.

- Que ingenuos sois los humanos – una expresión de desagrado se extendió por el rostro quemado y reseco del envase del ángel caído – ¿crees que tu hermano va a ser más fuerte que tú o que acaso te quiere menos que tú a él?

El acólito de Lucifer asistía con toda atención a la escena, mientras su Señor, a pesar del aspecto lamentable de su envase, desmontaba una a una las convicciones del prisionero. Éste, ignorando adrede la evidencia continuaba enfrentándose al todopoderoso ser como si realmente tuviese alguna esperanza.

- Todos saben que Sam es el listo de la familia.

- Pero no saben lo que yo se, porque muchacho – Lucifer colocó su rostro a pocos centímetros del de el prisionero y mirándole fijamente a los ojos continuó – yo sé que tu hermano hará cualquier cosa por ti, y se cree tan fuerte como para ser capaz de dominarme si me dejara entrar…

El monstruo desapareció acto seguido dejando al joven cazador sumido en sus pensamientos. Era exactamente lo que temía, que su hermano fuese capaz de entregarse a Lucifer para salvarle la vida. Había sido tan ingenuo creyendo que si continuaban juntos podrían encontrar una solución.

Quizás si obligaba a aquellos estúpidos demonios a matarle Sam estaría a salvo. "¿Otra vez rindiéndote imbécil?" se increpó a sí mismo, pero ¿cómo confiar de nuevo? No, no se rendiría. Seguiría luchando mientras siguiese con vida. Mientras quedara una mínima esperanza de devolver al Diablo a su agujero y pagar su deuda con el mundo… y con su hermano.

00000

Castiel cogió la daga y la sostuvo entre sus manos como si fuese un trozo amputado de su cuerpo. Se sentía torpe y tenía ganas de llorar "¿Esto es ser humano? ¿Una criatura temblorosa incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo?". Su alto compañero le puso su enorme manaza en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Quieres esperar un poco? ¿necesitas tiempo?

- Vamos por tu hermano

Se introdujo la daga bajo la gabardina sujeta con el cinturón del pantalón y subieron al coche. El menor de los Winchester le dejó conducir para que se distrajera y no pensase en lo que había hecho.

Sam no sabía cómo iban a salir de aquella, "… ya sólo te espere yo" ¿cómo pretendía que lo encontrase? Ni siquiera le había dado una pista de dónde estaría. Se encontró un par de veces observando al chófer improvisado "¿Qué esperas Sam? ¿Qué todo sea un mal sueño?"

El plan era acercarse lo máximo posible para atacar él mismo de frente y matar al Diablo. El plan de reserva era más descabellado suponía que el que atacaría sería el ángel ahora sin poderes.

Su compañero parecía empeñado en seguir imitando a Dean, estaba a punto de estallar y gritarle que dejara de hacerlo, aunque sentía la injusticia de pensar así.

El otro no pretendía reemplazar a su hermano, ni ocupar su lugar. Simplemente el ángel despojado de su poder imitaba la forma de actuar del humano con el que más tiempo había pasado.

El coche, su compañero, esa calurosa noche, todo era tan irreal. Quería despertar, abrir los ojos y encontrarse en cualquier habitación de motel barato. Con los músculos cansados y el ruido del tráfico en la carretera y el rubio tratando de sintonizar una película porno codificada.

Era consciente de que el que imitaba ahora a Dean era él mismo. Sin mirarse en ningún espejo sabía que su cara mostraba aquella expresión de vacío que tanto le aterraba ver en su hermano. Incluso más, al ver la cara sorprendida de Castiel, sabía que hasta sus ojos tenían el mismo color.


	8. Cap 7: El encuentro

**CAP VII**

**"El encuentro"**

El Chevrolet Impala del 67, paró a doscientos metros de una gasolinera con cafetería. Sus dos ocupantes bajaron a tomarse un bocadillo y un café. El antiguo ángel había descubierto que un cuerpo humano debe ser alimentado cada cierto tiempo o por lo menos cada vez que el estómago se pone a rugir por su cuenta.

Su compañero seguía dando vueltas al plan que habían trazado y sobre todo al plan de reserva. Porque los dos tenían su miga pero el segundo, mejor sería no tener que llegar a ello.

Unos hombres entraron en el local y se dirigieron hacia ellos directamente. Eran demonios, sus ojos se habían oscurecido al acercarse para que no tuviesen ninguna duda de ello. Se acababa el elemento sorpresa sin ni siquiera haberse acercado a su destino.

- Hemos venido a recogeros – Rockwell se acercó a Sam y Cass – sólo somos transportistas, os llevaremos al punto de encuentro sin haceros daño.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y el demonio colocó sus manos sobre ellos y en unos segundos se encontraron en un polígono industrial frente a unos almacenes que funcionaban como guardamuebles.

Seguía haciendo calor, incluso allí. El demonio que los había llevado los inspeccionó divertido. Y el más joven de los Winchester pensó por enésima vez que algo chirriaba en su mente avisándole de que aquello no era lo que parecía. Debía ser la tensión a causa de lo absurdo de su plan.

Castiel se acercó a su compañero, colocándose codo con codo. Parecía haber copiado también ese gesto de Dean. Sam se adelantó un poco molesto mientras el ex-ángel continuó en su posición guardándole las espaldas.

Rockwell sonreía mientras sus grises ojos chispeaban con dureza adelantándose a lo que sabía iba a ocurrir a continuación.

00000

- Ya han llegado – Lucifer liberó a Dean de sus ataduras y el joven cayó al suelo sin fuerzas - ¿Qué te parece si salimos a recibirlos?

El rubio cazador se puso trabajosamente en pie y se dirigió vacilante a la puerta. Sus vigilantes le franquearon la entrada y salió a la calle. Trató de camuflar su desaliento con una expresión de enfado al ver a su hermano frente al local.

Intentó caminar erguido. Todo su cuerpo protestaba dolorosamente a cada paso. Intentando ignorar el dolor se acercó a los suyos. La angustia del joven más alto le hacía más daño que el terrible corte cubierto de sal que recorría su torso de arriba abajo.

Dean Winchester tenía el terrible presentimiento de que todavía no había comenzado la verdadera tortura. Se tambaleó al pisar una piedra.

Sam al ver su estado quiso sostenerle pero no le dejó, ni a él ni a Cass. Se colocó junto a su hermano codo con codo, ligeramente adelantado, haciendo instintivamente de escudo. Pero no le miró a la cara, no podía. Sin hablar los tres hombres aguardaron a que el ángel infernal se decidiera a hacer acto de presencia.

"Le va el dramatismo al hijo de perra" aunque no tardó mucho. Sonreía satisfecho al comprobar que todo iba tal y como sabía que iría. Percibía los recelos del mayor de los Winchester y la decepción del más joven. Pero ¿Qué había hecho aquel estúpido de Castiel? ¿Se había desecho de su gracia? Ahora ya no le servía para nada.

Se ocuparía de él a su debido tiempo. El Diablo señaló al mayor de los Winchester y preguntó al más joven.

- ¿Nos ahorramos todo esto? El final va a ser el mismo, te entregarás a mí.

- Eso no va a ocurrir – La respuesta no fue todo lo firme que pretendía cuando vio al rubio caer de rodillas cruzando los brazos sobre el estómago e intentando sofocar un grito de dolor.

Castiel se precipitó a ayudar al mayor de los Winchester mientras Sam trataba de hacer frente al Diablo.

Dean empujó al antiguo ángel sin dejarse ayudar y se encaró con Lucifer.

- ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Los ángeles de verdad tienen más imaginación…

No pudo seguir hablando, sintió como la energía demoníaca convertía su garganta en una bola de dolor comenzando a ahogarle. Aguantó lo que pudo hasta que no pudo evitar vomitar llenando el suelo de sangre y alfileres.

Había conseguido enfadar a un Lucifer "sin ningún sentido del humor". El torturado cazador siguió retando al monstruo incluso sin poder articular palabra aunque sus fuerzas tenían un límite y no conseguía levantarse del suelo.

- Sabes que si le matas no habrá forma de que me consigas – su hermano trataba de distraer al ángel caído desviando su atención

- No voy a matarlo, al menos no ahora. Sólo te muestro lo que será el resto de su vida hasta que me dejes entrar. Estoy cansado muchacho – y realmente lo parecía – de este cuerpo, de tener que trabajar tanto para que hagas algo que estás deseando hacer.

- No es cierto, no quiero hacerlo – protestó el alto joven sin mucha convicción.

- Has venido aquí a entregarte a mí Sam, lo sé. Por mucho que no quieras admitirlo delante de tu hermano.

- No es cierto – El muchacho leyó el pánico en los ojos de su hermano y trató de tranquilizarlo – sólo es parte de su juego, está mintiendo.

Ayudó al caído a ponerse nuevamente en pie, y esta vez el rubio si aceptó su ayuda y la de Cass que lo sujetó al tambalearse nuevamente. El Diablo volvió a la carga siguió torturando cruelmente al mayor de los Winchester que siguió vomitando agujas y sangre ante el terror de los otros dos hombres.

El de la gabardina miró a Sam y éste comprendió, pero tendría que ser el antiguo ángel quien se encargara. La angustia de ambos no era ya por el estado del que sujetaban entre los dos.

- Basta – susurró Sam mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza ignorando que ya no había marcha atrás.

Pero era espantoso ver las consecuencias del ataque diabólico. El rubio, apenas podía permanecer sobre su propios pies, doblado en dos, estremecido por los ataques del poderoso ser que parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Los fuertes brazos del menor apenas podían sostenerle en cada ocasión que las agujas atravesaban su garganta. Pero, seguía aferrado a su hermano, rogándole sin palabras. Negándose a que acabara aquella situación de la forma que tanto temía y rezando con toda la fuerza de su alma que Sam no se rindiera.

¿Cuándo alguien se había apiadado de él? ¿Qué Dios le iba a conceder un poco de paz? No quiso oír lo que dijo su hermano, no quería creer que…

- Si realmente quieres que me entregue a ti debes jurarme que no le volverás a tocar, y que estará a salvo de ti y de tus secuaces.


	9. Cap 8: La rendición

**CAP VIII**

**"La rendición"**

Castiel se hizo cargo del mayor de los Winchester mientras el menor se enfrentaba al Diablo. Debía prepararse, se acercaba el momento de actuar e iba a ser una situación durísima.

- ¿y te fías de mi palabra? – el poderoso ángel caído no acababa de creer que resultaría tan fácil.

- No, pero sería un pacto y si lo rompes no podrías continuar dentro de mí

- No Sammy – Dean haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano había conseguido hacerse oír.

Lucifer había parado de atormentar al joven. Aguardaba con una falsa sonrisa de comprensión en aquella cara deformada por las quemaduras.

Rockwell y los demás demonios asistían divertidos al espectáculo. El fiero demonio estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. La estrategia del Diablo estaba dando sus frutos y los intentos del torturado cazador no hacían más que inducir a su hermano a protegerle a toda costa.

- No lo hagas… - El miedo, la desesperación de su hermano le hizo dudar un segundo.

El rubio cazador se deshizo del apoyo de Cass irguiéndose con dificultad y acercándose a su hermano.

- Yo no soy importante, no importa lo que pueda hacerme.

- No permitiré que te siga torturando

Dean golpeó a su hermano con la fuerza que le quedaba, que no era mucha.

- No voy a dejarte hacerlo – tropezó al intentar volver a golpearle cayendo en los brazos del otro que le sujetó impidiéndole caer al suelo otra vez.

Sam abrazó al pecoso que trató de desasirse sin conseguirlo, no quería aceptar un abrazo de despedida. Parecía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, como si fuese un chiquillo que se hubiese herido en una travesura. Esta vez el que protegería al otro a costa de su vida era el menor.

- No, por favor – seguía suplicando el rubio con la desesperación de un animal salvaje cogido en una trampa.

- Vale, me parece justo – sonrió el Diablo – pon tus condiciones

- El trato es dejar que ellos se vayan y no hacerles ningún daño ni permitir que ninguno de tus secuaces se lo hagan – tenía que hacerlo era la única opción para acabar con todo. Debía sacrificarse.

Soltó al hundido cazador incapaz de mirar aquellos ojos que le taladraban, no podía echarse atrás. Lo colocó a su espalda como protegiéndolo y sonrió pensando en las veces que aquellos días había estado a punto de golpear a su amigo el ángel por imitar a Dean como él hacía ahora.

- ¿A Castiel tampoco? – eso era una sorpresa para el Diablo

- A Castiel tampoco.

- Qué tierno, no quieres dejar sólo a tu hermano, le dejas una niñera – ironizó Lucifer

- Ese es el trato, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? – el muchacho aguardaba tenso, rezando íntimamente par que su plan no se descubriese.

Castiel se colocó nuevamente a su lado, se acercaba el momento. El otro Winchester, a pesar de estar libre, era incapaz de moverse o de decir nada. Sólo le rogaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Sam sabía que aquello era muchísimo peor para su hermano que cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido hacer nadie.

El ángel caído rió fuertemente, sabiéndose victorioso. En unos minutos tendría lo que había estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo. Pero, qué ingenuos pueden ser los humanos. Le divertía enormemente la escena que se desarrollaba ante él y asintió.

- Trato hecho muchacho, ni les haré daño ni dejaré que los míos los toquen. ¿Satisfecho?

Sam por respuesta se acercó a su oponente plantándose delante de él y abriendo los brazos.

- Adelante, hazlo.

- ¡NO!

Ignorando al mayor de los Winchester el ángel caído se acercó a su próximo recipiente le puso la mano en la frente y una intensa luz atravesó el cuerpo del joven iluminando la oscura calle como si fuese medio día.

Durante unos segundos ambas figuras permanecieron de pie una frente a la otra, hasta que la más pequeña estalló en llamas deshaciéndose en miles de fragmentos que se convirtieron en ceniza rápidamente.

El cuerpo de Sam cayó de rodillas como intentando reajustarse cada emoción y cada pensamiento en su sitio.

Castiel escudaba al otro hermano, que apenas era consciente de sí mismo, sólo murmuraba "no, no, no, no…" una y otra vez. El antiguo ángel había endurecido su expresión aguardando el momento adecuado para actuar.

Sam se incorporó se volvió hacia los dos hombres y abrió sus enormes ojos de color indefinido. Parecía más grande, más fuerte, más radiante. Pero la sonrisa de compasión que había en su cara era tan falsa como una careta de cartón.

El hermano del traje nuevo del Diablo reaccionó violentamente sobre sí mismo al comprender que todo había terminado y dejó de suplicar, aguardando a que algo acabara con él. "Un golpe, un disparo, un rayo… lo que sea".


	10. Cap 9: El plan

**CAP IX**

**"El plan"**

Dean Winchester se separó de Castiel y se enfrentó al monstruo con el cuerpo de su hermano. Deseaba que lo matara, fracasar así, otra vez. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

El Diablo, deformando la cara de su Sammy con una asquerosa sonrisa de compasión lo contemplaba con curiosidad. Era como un "Deja vu" de algo que aún no había ocurrido y que al mismo tiempo había sido ya.

- Será mejor que me mates ahora.

No había rabia, ni miedo, ni ira sólo certeza en aquella voz rota. El muchacho ya no tenía nada que perder y lo que le quedaba por hacer, que lo hiciera otro porque hasta allí había llegado.

Lucifer, inmenso en su poder borró esa compasión tan absurda de su cara sustituyéndolo por el brillo de la diversión que le causaba el sufrimiento del humano. Podía matarle sí. Pero no lo iba a hacer, y no porque el ingenuo de Sam creyera que había hecho un trato, sino porque tenía otros planes para el Winchester que quedaba.

- Vamos, Dean. Tu hermano te ha puesto a salvo. Puedes irte a casa y olvidarte de todo ¿no es genial?

- Deberías matarme ahora.

"De ideas fijas", el Diablo volvió a sonreír con su falsa conmiseración. El humano le hacía gracia. Parecía creer que podía suponer una amenaza para él. Lo mismo pensaba en entregarse a Miguel.

Quizás sí debería matarle, pero el soberbio ángel también tenía un hermano al que, a pesar de todo, quería ver, fuera cual fuese el resultado del encuentro.

- Vete Dean, y llévate a tu niñera.

Castiel, sin perder el hilo de la conversación se había quedado cerca de su amigo. Sentía una gran tristeza por lo que había tenido que hacer Sam, por la destrozada alma de su compañero y por la parte que le tocaba hacer a él.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca de Lucifer que podría tocarlo si alargaba la mano sacó la daga de su cinto y se abalanzó sobre él sorprendiendo tanto a éste como al humano con el que se encaraba.

Pero si Sam Winchester tenía reflejos, el monstruo que lo poseía tenía una velocidad sobrenatural. Detuvo la daga que enfilaba su corazón a un palmo de llegar a tocarle volviéndola contra el corazón del osado atacante dónde se clavó hasta la empuñadura.

Cuando el desesperado cazador pudo reaccionar se encontró con su amigo moribundo en los brazos. Cass estaba más preocupado por el fracaso de su plan que por su propia muerte. Nunca la había temido, siempre había confiado en que Dios sabía lo que hacía. Y ahora, a pesar de todo, seguía confiando.

Agarrado a la destrozada camiseta de su amigo intentó hablarle. Pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando vio la expresión de aquellos ojos tremendamente verdes y vacíos. Ya había visto esa expresión antes, en otro ser. Eran… tan parecidos.

El rubio lo acomodó como pudo en el duro suelo, sin dejar de mirarle de aquella forma. Pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que darle la daga para que terminara el trabajo. Y por primera vez sintió miedo de que el joven no pudiera hacerlo.

El humano sabía lo que quería decirle pero se resistía a aceptarlo. Castiel agarró la daga y Dean le sujetó para que no hiciese lo que iba a hacer. Volvía a suplicar en silencio, con toda la angustia de su alma torturada.

Los demonios seguían observando, pero ninguno sonreía. Salvo Rockwell, aunque sus ojos grises ya no disfrutaban con el espectáculo. Estaba empezando a sentirse mal con todo aquello, y aunque creía que era necesario llegar al final, la situación estaba empezando a írsele de las manos.

- Era el plan de Sam – la voz del ángel apenas tenía fuerza

- No hables – la voz de Dean apenas parecía humana ya.

- Es necesario

El ángel se arrancó la daga del pecho llenando la gabardina de sangre y se la entregó al hombre que lo sostenía.

- Ya sólo quedas tú

Un acceso de tos cortó las últimas palabras del ahora humano llenando su boca de burbujas de sangre. Su amigo lo sujetó hasta que dejó de toser y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en una postura imposible.

Acabó de depositarlo en el suelo cerrando los ahora inexpresivos ojos del cadáver y aferrado a la daga permaneció unos segundos arrodillado tratando de asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero Sam-Lucifer no le daba tregua.

- ¿Piensas acabar tú lo que tu amigo no ha sido capaz? Tus intentos de matarme le salen muy caros a las personas que te aprecian.

- ¡Cállate! – rugió

- Oh, vaya. Aún te quedan fuerzas para gritar. Quizás debería asustarme.

El joven se puso en pie medio patinando con los calcetines en la sangre del caído. Con la Daga aún aferrada contra el pecho se dirigió a su incansable torturador. Este captó enseguida las intenciones del humano.

- ¿Piensas atacarme ahora?

- Había pensado dejarlo para Navidad, pero…

- Pues venga chico, llama a mi hermanito y terminamos la partida.

- ¿Por qué tendría que llamarle? Ésto es entre tú y yo.

- ¿de verdad pretendes matarme sólo con eso? Tiene gracia, de verdad que la tiene.

Las tonterías que hacen los humanos cuando están derrotados, Lucifer se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo absurdo de la actitud de su oponente estaba decidido a seguir adelante, vaya, no iba a entregarse a Miguel.

Se estaba cansando del jueguecito, probaría la velocidad de recuperación de su magnífico cuerpo nuevo y con la misma daga dejaría descansar en paz a aquella pobre criatura desesperada.

- Adelante, hazlo

La vacilación del último segundo desapareció al comprobar con odio que el Diablo copiaba el gesto con el que Sam se había sacrificado a sí mismo. Con una fuerza que ignoraba conservar aún atacó al monstruo con el cuerpo de su hermano.

El terrible ser no trató de detenerle, con una sonrisa condescendiente, incluso adelantó el pecho, le invitó a matarle. El alma de Dean Winchester acabó de rasgarse en mil pedazos cuando hundió el arma en el pecho de su antagonista.

Fue en ese momento, mientras su ejecutor derramaba lágrimas de sangre, cuando el Diablo comprendió que había sido un error pronunciar aquellas dos fatídicas palabras. Para Lucifer, el ser más poderoso, el portador de luz, todo había terminado.


	11. Cap 10: La victoria

**CAP X, FIN**

**"La victoria"**

El joven clavó su arma, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, en el corazón de su oponente. Una luz cegadora borró de su vista la mirada de sorpresa del Diablo al comprender que aquella no era una daga cualquiera.

Trató de sujetar el enorme cuerpo mientras sentía las lágrimas filtrarse por su rubicunda barba hasta llegar a sus labios dejándole sabor a hierro en la boca. Los ojos azul-grisáceos que le miraban sí eran ya los de su hermano.

Tratando de moverse con suavidad para no causarle más daño, se inclinó acomodando al moribundo en el suelo, todavía con la daga clavada en el pecho. El muchacho al que sujetaba con lo último de humano que le quedaba trató de sonreírle y él trató de devolver aquella sonrisa.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que los demonios se habían ido, sólo había quedado uno. El tal Rockwell. No le importaba. Jamás una victoria había sido tan amarga. Había salvado el mundo, había hecho lo que ni el arcángel más poderoso había sido capaz de hacer. Pero no significaba nada para él.

Su hermano trató de tocarle el rostro pero no tenía fuerza, una sonrisa de orgullo por el mayor iluminó su cara. La misma expresión de admiración que ponía cuando eran niños y el ahora hundido cazador, tenía aquellos gestos heroicos impropios de un chaval.

Aquello no hacía más que seguir echando sal en la herida, sentía como si Lucifer siguiera vivo llenándole el pecho, la garganta y el cerebro de las agujas que había vomitado apenas hacía un rato. Pero sonrió a su pequeño Sammy, devolviéndole aquella expresión de orgullo, porque estaba orgulloso de él, por eso era tan difícil.

Quería decirle que no hablara, que todo iba a salir bien que era una herida importante pero curable. No podía, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir mintiendo ni para continuar en modo alguno. Arrodillado junto al cuerpo del muchacho, el derrotado cazador sólo trataba que el final fuese lo menos duro posible para su hermano.

Porque al menos moriría en paz. Ya no iba a tener ocasión de pedirle perdón por haberle arrastrado hasta allí, por haberle sacado de una vida tranquila apartándolo de la seguridad y el amor que había encontrado lejos de su familia, ya no iba a hacerlo porque no tenía derecho a su perdón, porque debía dejarle descansar en paz.

Su muchacho le miraba con admiración, como si lo que había hecho mereciera reconocimiento "¡joder Sammy!", tenía que fingir, hacerle creer que podía superar aquello, sólo durante unos minutos más…

Sam podía ver lo que sentía su hermano, lo que ocultaba tras aquella forzada sonrisa. Empezó a comprender el significado de su pesadilla, comprendió aterrorizado que no sólo había sacrificado al ángel y a sí mismo para acabar con Lucifer.

- Has ganado – murmuró

Dean no podía hablar.

- Tienes que seguir, por mí

Dean no podía hablar

- No te rindas – los ojos del más joven le miraron suplicantes.

Dean no podía hablar

- Deja que te salve

Dean no podía hablar

- Vive

Fue la última palabra del joven Winchester. Su respiración se volvió dolorosamente agónica hasta que una última exhalación relajó sus facciones. Sus ojos ahora de un gris verdoso se quedaron fijos en los de su hermano, éste lo dejó en el suelo, incapaz de cerrarlos y se incorporó moviéndose por instinto.

Se acercó al cadáver de Castiel, le quitó la gabardina y se la puso casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Arrastró el cadáver del ángel y lo puso junto a su hermano pero no volvió a tocar el cuerpo de Sam.

Había sal en el almacén que le había servido de cárcel, entró y cogió el saco que el jefe de la partida de demonios asaltantes comenzara un par de días atrás. Cubrió con ella ambos cuerpos y se quedó mirando desorientado cómo se derramaba por los rostros y los brazos de los caídos.

Había hecho aquello instintivamente y ahora no sabía continuar.

Rockwell le dio una lata de gasolina y la cogió sin sorpresa por la actitud del demonio. La derramó sobre Sam y Cass. Y por un segundo pareció comprender lo que estaba haciendo al meter la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina sacando un mechero.

Arrancó la daga del pecho de su hermano, una enorme herida llenó de sangre la sudadera. Era lo único que podía hacer ya. Con la daga sujeta con tanta fuerza que su puño parecía de marfil, prendió fuego a los cadáveres.

Sus ojos secos miraron fijamente los de su hermano mientras el fuego consumía su rostro y los hacía desaparecer. Todo desaparecía con ellos.

El Demonio presente en la tragedia sentía que aquello le estaba superando, ¿Debería pararlo ahora? ¿Después de lo lejos que había llegado?

Las llamas eran enormes, el desgarrado cazador pensó que si se arrojaba sobre ellas quizás dejaría de sentir. Miró la daga y sin vacilación trató de clavársela en el corazón. Pero al rozar su pecho se deshizo en mil fragmentos.

Mierda de arma que no podía acabar con él. ¿No tenía derecho a morir? Se miró las manos "¿cómo has podido? ¿Qué derecho tenías?".

Había dejado de llorar, sus ojos secos se habían apagado mientras el fuego hacía su trabajo. "Como con papá y como con Adam, Sammy"

En algún lugar del mundo tenía que haber algo que pudiera acabar también con su maldita vida.

El demonio a pocos metros seguía con curiosidad cada una de sus acciones. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era terminar. Cuando el fuego se consumió echó a andar, sin saber a dónde.

Carretera adelante, sin parar, sin mirar por dónde iba, sólo andando.

Se hizo de día andando.

A medio día el sol caía como fuego pero seguía andando.

Volvió a anochecer y no se había cruzado con ningún vehículo pero seguía andando.

Toda la noche.

Otra mañana, había fuego cerca, una gasolinera en llamas.

Cerca de la gasolinera estaba su coche, se acercó y fue directamente al maletero, si la daga no servía había algo que sí podía servir.

Abrió el maletero y buscó concienzudamente. Sacó el Colt. Iba a fallar a su hermano otra vez, sólo una última vez más. Aquel maldito revolver que lo había iniciado todo, "lo acabará". Abrió el tambor y se aseguró que no quedaba ningún hueco vacío.

Vio sus propios ojos en el retrovisor del coche, vacíos, secos, inexpresivos y no los reconoció. Miró hacia el cielo como podía haber mirado cualquier cosa, le daba igual.

No se dio cuenta de que Rockwell se acercaba con una velocidad inusitada, no se dio cuenta de que Rockwell a la misma vez que se acercaba se iba transformando en un ser que hubiera reconocido fácilmente, si le hubiera importado algo.

Morir, olvidar…

Apoyó el arma bajo su barbilla asegurando la trayectoria para no fallar. Se maldijo una vez más, por cobarde, por no cumplir la última voluntad de su hermano y volver a defraudarlo incluso después de muerto.

Disparó.


	12. Epílogo

Pues esto es todo, y a riesgo de que penséis que he estropeado la historia con el epílogo, tengo que ponerlo porque las que me conocéis del Supernatural_foro sabéis que mis niños, pues son mis niños a fin de cuentas...

Muchas gracias a todos por leeros este petardo (Selene, Roxan sí voy a empezar a colgar el "Manteneros a Salvo", aunque no se de dónde sacaré el tiempo)

**EPÍLOGO**

**"Si tú no te rindes"**

El arcángel había arrebatado el Colt de las manos del deshecho humano en el que había acabado convirtiendo a Dean Winchester. Éste ni siquiera se sorprendió de seguir con vida, ni hizo ademán alguno que hiciera pensar que reconocía al ser que lo había empujado al borde del abismo.

Gabriel sentía que había sobrepasado un límite del que sería difícil volver atrás. Porque aquella criatura desgarrada, apenas humana ya, era la única opción de traer a Miguel a la Tierra y terminar todo de una vez.

Lo que había empezado como una revancha, una lección de humildad para aquel cazador tan arrogantemente capullo se había convertido en un infierno insoportable llevado hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

- Hola grandullón – quiso sonar despreocupado, era posible que si el otro advertía quién era pudiese reaccionar.

El hombre siguió en la misma posición que quedó al arrebatarle el arma, como si no le hubiese oído. Gabriel sabía que sí le escuchaba, podía alcanzar su mente, el derrotado Winchester sabía quien era, simplemente no le importaba.

- Tienes que reconocer que ha sido una buena broma – ahora sí consiguió una reacción, el joven le miró, sin expresión alguna, pero le miró – pero ahora tienes que volver al trabajo.

- ¿Sam? – aquello no era una voz, era una herida en carne viva.

- Lo has matado ¿no lo recuerdas? Ahora te tendrás que encargar de Lucifer tú solito.

El humano suspiró agónicamente, durante una fracción de segundo había llegado a creer que aquello podía ser como en el "Punto Misterioso". Tenía que aclararse, si existía una posibilidad, por remota que fuera… Se obligó a prestar atención al poderoso ser que tenía delante.

- No, esto no es como "Mistery Point" chaval. En realidad no habéis estado nunca en Sioux Falls, os atrapé esa mañana cuando recogisteis a mi hermanito el rebelde. Y sí, tu querido papi postizo está vivo, Castiel también, me descubrió y tuve que deshacerme de él. Pero a Sam lo has matado tú… con un poquito de ayuda.

- Creyó que habíamos derrotado al Diablo – nada de ira

- Si, por supuesto. Y tu grandullón tienes una extraña forma de celebrarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – nada de interés

- Que hagas tu trabajo

- No – nada de reto, nada de arrogancia sólo cansancio llevado hasta su extremo

- ¿No me suplicas por tu hermano? Qué sorpresa, el sí suplicó por ti y me buscó durante meses para que te devolviera la vida.

- ¿Serviría de algo? – nada de esperanza

- Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás

- No me voy a entregar a Miguel. Sam ha muerto, está a salvo de vuestra guerra. Si me entrego lo meterían de lleno en la batalla y perdería su alma.

- Así quien pierde su alma eres tú

Pero el arcángel comprendió mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que a Dean Winchester su propia alma dejó de importarle hace mucho tiempo. Que lo único que lo había llevado hasta allí, el único objetivo de su vida había desaparecido.

Comprendió al fin que destino o no, planes divinos o no, no tenían derecho a usar a los humanos para librar sus batallas.

Había sido una revancha absurda, un castigo demasiado cruel hasta para el "Embaucador", una tortura digna del infierno. Tenía que acabar y acabaría sin condiciones. "Pero tú, chavalote, si recordarás lo que ha pasado aquí"

El rubio cazador abrió los ojos sobresaltado en la habitación del motel, se incorporó rápidamente, los calzones deportivos se adherían a las pantorrillas chorreando de sudor igual que todo su cuerpo.

En la cama de al lado su hermano gemía en medio de una pesadilla. Intentó poner en marcha el aire acondicionado pero estaba roto. Fue a darse una ducha.

Con el chorro de agua fría cayendo con fuerza sobre su cara trataba de comprender porqué el condenado arcángel le daba otra oportunidad. Estaba de vuelta, otra vez dos de mayo "tengo que regalarle algo a Sammy, ha vuelto a nacer otra vez".

Se puso los pantalones sin secarse y oyó la televisión. Su hermano se había despertado. La amargura amenazaba con apoderarse de él pero se sobrepuso. Sam le lanzó una cerveza y se sentó a su lado a beberla tratando de apaciguarse sin que su alto compañero se diera cuenta.

Pero el más joven estaba demasiado alterado con su pesadilla para percatarse de nada. Y entonces…

- Quiero pedirte algo – habló el más alto con un atisbo de temor en su voz.

- Dispara.

- Quiero que me prometas, que ocurra lo que ocurra, no te vas a rendir…

- ¿A qué viene esto? – La angustia le atrapó, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derrumbarse mientras el castaño trataba de justificar su petición.

Sam creía que lo que habían vivido era una pesadilla y él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que creyera otra cosa. Debía encontrar la forma de evitar que ocurriera pero no contaría a su hermano jamás lo que había pasado con Gabriel aunque el mundo entero se fuera a la mierda.

Hizo de tripas corazón, echó un trago a la cerveza que empezaba a calentarse y sonrió.

- ¿Y? – lo animó a continuar.

- Sacaste la Colt, y te disparaste en la cabeza – el alto cazador parecía un chiquillo asustado esperando su reacción.

No borró la sonrisa de su rostro pero retiró la vista para que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y se acabó la cerveza. En la teletienda anunciaban cuchillos de cocina, cada vez que el cocinero hacía una demostración Dean sólo veía aquella daga dorada clavada en el pecho de Sam.

Podía percibir los ojos de su hermano clavados en él. Se levantó y tiró el envase de la bebida a la basura. La tensión que se había instalado entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Si tú no te rindes yo no lo haré. Pero, Sammy, si le dices que sí a Lucifer, sea cual sea el motivo, aunque creas que es la única salida – No alzó la voz en ningún momento, pero tenía que ser brutalmente claro – habrá ganado y ya no tendré motivos para continuar, prefiero morir. Sammy, te juro que prefiero volver al infierno.

La angustia acumulada de aquellos días inexistentes se escapó a su control asomándose a sus ojos. Durante un minuto tuvo la sensación de que todo volvería a pasar de nuevo, de que sonaría su móvil y…

Sam estaba destrozado, en lugar de tranquilizarle, su hermano le había aterrorizado y no por sus palabras, sino por aquella expresión desolada y vacía. Había algo en todo aquello que le chirriaba. Y aunque ahora no era el momento, ya volvería a ello y de algo estaba seguro: fuera lo que fuera lo que pasara por su mente, Dean acabaría contándoselo, como siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
